


The Broken Hallelujah

by CucumberJuice



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Idk what i'm doing, Mild Language, Modern Girl in Middle Earth, Not Legomance as of yet, THIS IS NOT AU, Unrequited Love, occurs 500 years before LOTR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CucumberJuice/pseuds/CucumberJuice
Summary: Adelaide learns that love is neither a victory march nor a losing one, that the only hallelujah in Middle-earth has long since been cold and broken, and that putting duct-tape all over the wounds of its people is, unfortunately, not an effective way of healing them. [Girl in Middle Earth, Not 10th Walker]





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide needs a place to call home.

Adelaide Marie Bastion, for the better part of her young age, lived on Earth, thank heavens. England, in particular, the country of Queens and tea, although, she and her mother never stayed too long in a city to call anywhere home. They moved constantly within the country's borders, depending on her mother's job destination. 

She didn't mind, but she was growing no younger and had college to prepare for. 

Today and until an indefinite amount of time was spent, Adelaide would be living on her own. No longer will she be near what others called civilization, far from the city of crowns and valor, but humbly in a rural village of green. It was her mother’s idea.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" her mother asked for the fifth time in as many hours, looking at her eyes with such sadness that Adelaide almost said no.  "I will send security."

Adelaide’s shoulders sagged as she sighed. "Mom, I'll be fine. I don't need babysitters."

But her mother didn't seem reassured. 

"Children move out when they turn sixteen," she pushed on. They talked about her living alone, with much pleading and arguing, over the course of three months. Adelaide didn't need her mother chickening out the last minute. A security guard was also not within their terms and conditions. "I'm a year older."

"Not all of them have an MI5 agent for a mother, haven't they?" There was a hardness in her voice, one that told Adelaide not to fight, because she will not win. "I'll assign a guard 24/7. He will come this evening."

It was her mother's turn to sigh when Adelaide returned a sudden look of resignation. "I just want you safe. I can't have you being kidnapped for sixth time. Bless you, child."

She had a knack for being abducted. Her family, despite being just the two of them, was not without at least fifty enemy clans. And these enemies took a delight on running off with the one person they can carry, Adelaide.

No one had ever succeeded on holding her imprisoned for long, seeing as she was pretty much alive and kicking. But she understood her mother's displeasure and the paranoia that came with it. They had lost a family member once. Adelaide doubted her mother was ready to lose another, or would she ever be.

"Edgar!" Adelaide said, as if just remembering the dog sitting patiently by the porch. "Edgar will be with me. I'll be safe."

Edgar was a two-year old chow chow, trained, surprisingly, by the Armed Forces to alert Adelaide's mother when his master's in peril. He wasn't the common police dog, but he was good. That was not to say that Adelaide had planned on using what the dog had been trained for, anyway. 

He barked when she turned to look at him.

"See?" There was a chuckle in Adelaide's voice. "He loves me too much. I'll text you."

She took a step back to leave, dragging her luggage up behind her. But when she heard no other footsteps apart from her own, she look back. Her mother hadn’t even moved from where she was standing. Her arms were crossed against her chest now, fingers drumming impatiently on her arm. There was a slanted grin on her face. Adelaide stopped and waited for her to speak.

"You're forgetting something, dear." The grin slowly turned into a playful smirk. Her mother's lips pursed into a pout and she opened her arms wide. "I will miss you, Adelaide."

Adelaide ran to meet her mother's embrace. But instead of the accommodating arms she expected, she was met by a Swiss knife pointed at her throat. If anyone had seen the mother and child, they would've called the police by now. But luck was on their side, and they were alone in this lovely midday hour. 

These things were her mother's way of expressing affection, by knife pointing and actual attempted bodily harm. Her mother was a tad bit on the cuckoo side of sanity.

It wasn't abuse, no matter how Adelaide told other people, because all was in good faith and Adelaide could defend herself well. She herself carried a blade, hidden as a wooden rosary attached to her belt. Swift as a coursing river, she parried her mother's hand, knocking the Swiss knife a good few feet away, and stepped in to return the hug. Only this time, one of her hands held her blade dangerously close to her mother's waist.

It took Adelaide a good half a minute to realize that her mother had done the same. A knife tapped continuously on her sides. Adelaide could only roll her eyes. Of course, the difference in years of experience and frequency of need took a toll on their mini-spar, sometimes.

Adelaide was the first one to break the hug. "Just how many knives do you have right now?"

"Six," her mother said nonchalantly. "Do you want one? A parting gift of sorts.”

Without the chance to answer, her mother tossed another Swiss knife so fast Adelaide didn't even see where her mother pulled it from. Adelaide caught it with a hand, while the other sheathed her first knife back to the cross. There was a ‘Bastion- MI5' inscribed on the hilt, bold and golden. "Thanks. I guess. Although I probably wouldn't need it."

"You can keep that too." Her mother pointed at the other Swiss knife lying on the ground with her chin. 

Her mother made a move towards her car, a black vehicle parked on the other side of the street, big and gritty. Adelaide pleaded not to use that car as it might attract unwanted attention. But then again, they had no other peaceful-enough-looking cars. 

"You're fast, Adelaide," she said, halfway through the street. "But not fast enough. I'll send guard."

Adelaide didn't even reply. Instead, she watched her mother maneuver around the corner to drive the car the way they'd arrived. She stopped just in front of Adelaide's new empty lawn, rolling the windows down. "Stay safe, dear."

And she drove away.

Adelaide was smiling as she waved goodbye to the person she'd never see again. Neither mother nor child knew that staying safe was the least of what Adelaide will do in the next few years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! :) It's almost a year since I've written this. Please, enjoy. It's my take on Girl in Middle Earth, but not really. Also Legomance, but not really. Adelaide can already fight to save us a lot of trouble, since that seemed to be the problem of most GiME fics. Especially when they join the 9 Walkers , having no prior lessons on any kind of martial arts. I tell you, it takes more than just two months to be even good enough to fight street brawls. Adelaide will not join the 9 walkers any time soon. Edgar is favorite character. 
> 
> PS. Thank you to my beta reader! :) I'm not sure if she has an AO3 account so she remains hidden for now.   
> Thank you again!


End file.
